White Lies
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Recession Proof 7-14. Chase und House diskutieren die Kunst, zu lügen. Mostly dialogue. Oneshot.


**White Lies**

„Wie lief Ihr Date mit Miss Einstein?"

Chase wandte sich zu House um, während er in seinen Laborkittel schlüpfte. „Es war ein gesellschaftlicher Abend. Kein Date."

„Wilson sagt, Sie hätten sie den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Was Sinn macht. Als ihr neuer Mentor können Sie ihr eine ganze Menge beibringen. Wie man sich rettungslos in eine Person verliebt, die unfähig zu tieferen Gefühlen ist, zum Beispiel."

„So weit sind wir nicht gekommen."

„Ihr Verhalten im letzten Fall indiziert zumindest, dass Sie nicht so abgestumpft sind, wie Ihre Bettabenteuer vermuten lassen. Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Hat Masters den Beschützerinstinkt in Ihnen geweckt, den Ihre Ex Ihnen nicht gestattet hat?"

„Sie befürchtet, keine Bindung zu anderen aufbauen zu können. Sie hat mir leid getan, das ist alles."

„Darin sind Sie ja Experte", spottete House.

Chase biss sich auf die Lippen und sah weg.

Es war nie gut, sich mit House auf persönlicher Ebene anzulegen. „Zumindest habe ich es versucht."

„Ihr Problem ist, dass Sie nicht sehen, ob sich der Einsatz lohnt. Sie wählen Ihre Opfer nach einem Kriterium, das Ihnen einen Erfolg praktisch unmöglich macht. Ihr Dad, Cameron, der liebe Gott, meine Wenigkeit. Sie klammern sich an falsche Hoffnungen und erwarten zu viel, und am Ende tritt man Sie dafür in den Hintern. Stehen Sie drauf, oder sind Sie einfach nur naiv, was Beziehungen angeht?"

„Komisch, dass ausgerechnet Sie meine Beziehungsfähigkeit anzweifeln", erwiderte er ruhig. „Ich dachte immer, Sie wären es, der ein Problem damit hat, anderen gegenüber Zugeständnisse zu machen."

„Ich habe mein Mojo offiziell gegen Cuddy eingetauscht", eröffnete House ihm unvermutet. „Was für Sie bedeutet, dass Sie sich in Zukunft doppelt anstrengen müssen, wenn ein Patientenleben auf der Kippe steht."

Verblüfft sah er ihn an.

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass House Glück und Genie gegeneinander abwägte – und sich für das Risiko entschied, beides zu verlieren, wenn es schief ging.

„Eine Beziehung mit Cuddy macht Sie also zu einem schlechteren Arzt?"

„Eine Beziehung zu einer Frau bedeutet, sich in ihrem Kopf zurecht zu finden und nach ihren Regeln zu handeln, oder zumindest so zu tun. Etwas, das Sie in Ihrer Ehe versäumt haben."

„Ich habe getan, was ich für richtig hielt", verteidigte Chase sich.

„Sehen Sie, und genau das war es, was Ihnen die Scheidung eingebracht hat."

„Hätte ich weiter lügen sollen? Sie selbst haben mir geraten, es ihr zu sagen."

„Weil Ihr schlechtes Gewissen Sie aufgefressen hat. Dass Ihre Ehe dabei draufgehen würde, war absehbar." Er zirkelte den Stock in seiner Hand, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Abgesehen davon habe ich die Wahl Ihnen überlassen. Entweder eine überzeugende Lüge oder die Wahrheit. Sie haben konsequent gewählt. Besser ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Ende ohne Schrecken. Oder vielleicht mangelt es Ihnen einfach nur an Phantasie, sich eine gute Lüge auszudenken, die sie zum Bleiben bewegt hätte."

„Dann war Ihnen klar, dass sie mich verlassen würde." Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder entsetzt sein sollte. „Sie haben es einkalkuliert und mich bewusst ins offene Messer laufen lassen."

House zuckte die Achseln. „Liebe besiegt alles. Zumindest war das mal der Slogan von einem Hollywoodfilm. Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass das bei Ihnen nicht funktionieren würde."

Was implizierte, was er längst wusste.

Sie hatte ihn nicht geliebt – nicht stark genug, um eine derartige Krise gemeinsam mit ihm zu überwinden.

Der Gedanke war da und ließ sich nicht mehr vertreiben.

Auch nicht mehr mit unverfänglichen Flirts und bedeutungslosem Sex.

„Sie wussten es", sagte er dumpf. „Sie wussten, dass sie mir das nicht verzeihen würde."

„Genau so gut wie Sie selbst. Wären Sie jetzt noch hier, wenn Sie es nicht herausgefunden hätten?"

Hoffentlich erwartete er nicht, dass er ihm dafür danken würde.

Aber es war seltsam, er spürte keine Wut auf ihn, und er bereute nicht seine Entscheidung, geblieben zu sein.

Er empfand auch keine Bitterkeit mehr, obwohl er sie anfangs mit Alkohol und dann mit losen Verabredungen kompensiert hatte.

Er zog den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch heran und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Cuddy wird viele Ihrer Entscheidungen nicht gutheißen."

„Solange ich dabei niemanden fahrlässig umbringe, bin ich auf der sicheren Seite."

„Solange Sie nicht _riskieren_, jemanden umbringen zu können", korrigierte er. „Es ist das Risiko, das Sie nicht mehr wagen können, wenn Sie mit ihr zusammen sein wollen."

„Wie gut, dass ich in Ihnen einen risikofreudigen Mitarbeiter habe."

Chase schüttelte ungläubig lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht wie Sie, House."

„Sie sind mehr wie ich, als Sie glauben. Sie haben Masters zum Lügen gebracht."

„Weil es medizinisch nicht relevant war, brutale Wahrheiten auszusprechen, die nur auf persönlicher Ebene geschadet hätten. Es war nicht notwendig für die Diagnosefindung."

„Und Sie waren klug genug, die brutale Wahrheit mit einer Höflichkeitslüge zu bemänteln. Ich wette, Sie sind nicht einmal rot geworden dabei."

„Es ist ein Unterschied, ob Sie einen Patienten oder Ihren Partner anlügen."

„Der Unterschied ist, über _was_ Sie lügen, und ob Sie dumm genug sind, sich dabei erwischen lassen."

Chase nahm den Ball von seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Sie hatten nicht wirklich eine Wahl, oder?"

Er senkte den Kopf und betrachtete das Spielzeug in seinen Händen.

Vielleicht war es Zeit für eine weitere brutale Wahrheit, auch wenn House sie egal sein konnte.

Sie würde nur das bestätigen, was er offenbar lange vor ihm gesehen hatte.

„Sie hatten recht. Als sie zurückgekommen ist, hat sie mir gestanden, dass sie sich ihrer Gefühle für mich nie sicher gewesen ist. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie mich überhaupt je geliebt hat."

„Autsch", sagte House. „Ein herber Schlag für das bedürftige Ego."

Eine höfliche Lüge hätte weniger geschmerzt.

Geändert hätte sie nichts.

Das Schlimme war, dass er daran hatte glauben wollen.

Dass einmal ein Mensch seine Gefühle erwiderte, zumindest für eine Weile, bis er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Manchmal fragte er sich, weshalb sie überhaupt zusammen gewesen waren.

Er war weder ein Krüppel noch ein Todgeweihter, und er weigerte sich, zu glauben, dass es die einzigen Spezies waren, die das Herz seiner Exfrau anrührten, weil sie zu keiner längerfristigen Verpflichtung bereit war.

Noch eine weiße Lüge, aber sie hatte ihm Trost gegeben, für eine Weile.

Wenn auch nur einen schwachen.

„Sie bemühen sich zu sehr", sagte House. „Das macht Sie verdächtig. Lassen Sie öfter den Mistkerl heraushängen, und Sie bekommen tiefe, aufrichtige Liebe im Gegenzug. Schauen Sie mich an. Ich hatte jahrelang käuflichen Sex, und jetzt habe ich den rundesten Hintern und die prallsten Brüste in ganz Princeton umsonst. Sie müssen noch nicht einmal bezahlen mit Ihrem Kleinen-Jungen-Charme und Ihrer bezaubernden Schnute."

„Cuddy liebt nicht den Mistkerl in Ihnen."

„Nein. Sie liebt den Teil von mir, der ihr sonntags das Frühstück ans Bett bringt und ihr jeden Tag fünfzig rote Rosen schenkt", erwiderte er ironisch. „Frauen stehen auf Mistkerle, Chase. Das macht sie an. Und es bringt ihre Libido auf Touren. Wenn Sie den braven Prügelknaben spielen, haben Sie schlechte Karten."

Wenn es das war, was er in seiner Ehe gesehen hatte…

„Offenbar sind Sie jetzt Experte", sagte er.

„Sie sind desillusioniert, was Frauen angeht. Sie sollten es sein. Und dann daran denken, was Sie beim nächsten Mal anders machen."

„Lügen also", murmelte er.

„Die Kunst ist, zu wissen, wann Sie besser lügen und wann nicht. Wenn Sie es wirklich gut machen, kann sie die Wahrheit herausfinden und wird Ihnen die Lüge verzeihen, weil sie wissen wird, warum Sie gelogen haben."

„Ich habe gelogen, um diese Ehe zu retten", wandte er schwach ein, sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass er wie immer am kürzeren Hebel saß, wenn er sich auf eine Diskussion mit House einließ.

„Was den Schluss zulässt, dass Ihre Ex Ihre Bemühungen nicht zu schätzen wusste, weil sie Ihre Motive nicht als romantisch, sondern als hinterhältig interpretiert hat. Zum Glück besteht kaum Aussicht, dass Sie noch einmal in dieselbe Situation geraten."

Er legte den Ball zurück in die Schale. „Ich würde es wieder tun. Ich könnte meine Entscheidungen nicht davon abhängig machen, ob jemand mich dafür liebt oder nicht."

House nickte gespielt verständnisvoll. „Weil Sie für das geliebt werden wollen, was Sie sind. Mit allen Ihren grässlichen Fehlern und Vergehen. Gehen Sie zurück ins Priesterseminar und werden Sie Mönch, wenn Sie bedingungslose Liebe verlangen. Vielleicht ist Ihr himmlischer Vater weniger anspruchsvoll."

Chase stand auf und ignorierte seine letzte Bemerkung. „Dann werden Sie Cuddy also etwas vorspielen, das Sie nicht sind, wenn Sie glauben, dass es Ihrer Beziehung schaden könnte."

„Wir alle bringen Opfer", meinte House sarkastisch.

„Hoffentlich ist Ihres nicht zu groß für sie."

Plötzlich flackerte echtes Interesse in seinen blauen Augen. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Wenn sie Sie für das liebt, was Sie sind, wird sie Ihr Opfer nicht zu schätzen wissen."

„Sie halten Cuddy also für die große Ausnahme unter allen Frauen."

„Ich glaube, dass, wenn sie sich in den Mann verliebt hat, den ich kenne, sie niemals von Ihnen verlangen wird, sich ihretwegen zu ändern."

Er lachte kurz und ungläubig auf. „Cuddy ist genau so wenig der liebe Gott wie Cameron, Chase. Sie ist eine Frau, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Ja, und ich wette, sie ist vor Freude um Ihren Hals gefallen, als Sie Ihr Mojo überreicht haben zum Zeichen Ihrer Liebe."

Sein jäh sich verschließender Blick sagte ihm, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Er nickte ihm kurz zu und verließ das Büro, erstaunt, diesmal tatsächlich das letzte Wort behalten zu haben.

**Fin**


End file.
